Parce que ça en vaut la peine
by Elkei Snape
Summary: L'habituel scénario d'un Harry dépressif et Severus va l'aider à remonter la pente, tout comme Draco. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Ça va doucement progresser en slash avec Draco. SPOIL TOME 5.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Elkei Snape

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire est à moi !

Ça va sûrement doucement progresser en Slash.

Ceci est la deuxième fic que je fais. Un peu d'indulgence siouplait.

Bonne lecture du prologue ! La suite dans pas longtemps.

* * *

Prologue.

Il avait commencé par essayer de se comporter comme un être normal. Il avait essayé de jouer son rôle de jeune homme enjoué, remplit de joie de vivre et de rêves à réaliser. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, dans son subconscient. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que ses sourires étaient toujours faux, qu'il déprimait lentement mais sûrement, qu'il faisait doucement son ascension ver la dépression. Il savait seulement qu'il était fatigué d'être celui qu'il était, d'être ce jeune homme qui devrait sauver tout le monde, d'être tout simplement. Il aspirait à une vie tranquille, normale, ordinaire, non pas cette vie de Survivant où il était adulé de tous, où il était remarqué par de purs inconnus. Harry Potter souhaitait s'enlever ce poids constant qu'était d'être le Sauveur.

Harry était d'ailleurs persuadé que personne n'avait remarqué son changement. Il s'efforçait de rire au bon moment, de suivre un tant soit peu les conversations de ses amis, de paraître joyeux en somme. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à être surveillé sans qu'il ne le sache par la personne la moins propice à s'inquiéter pour lui. Après tout, même Hermione n'avait rien remarqué, un exploit en somme.

Cela le soulageait aussi. Il n'aimait pas avoir à mentir à ses meilleurs amis et encore moins à sa perspicace meilleure amie, Hermione Je-sais-tout Granger. Pour ce qui était de Ron Weasley, eh bien, il n'y avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter. Harry faisait tout pour faire croire qu'il mangeait correctement, et c'était le seul facteur que Ron pouvait oser espérer de pouvoir remarquer un quelconque changement. Bien évidemment, Harry ne mangeait presque plus et faisait disparaître, à l'aide d'un sort, sa nourriture tranquillement, petit bout par petit bout, pendant que le repas avançait. Il était sûr que cela passait inaperçu… sauf que notre bien aimé héro était surveillé de très près par son meilleur ennemi.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Une petite review ? :$


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Elkei Snape

Disclaimer : Rien à moi sauf l'histoire !

Note de l'auteur : Pour les réponses aux reviews, j'enverrai un message privé ou un mail pour y répondre !

Alors voici déjà le chapitre un, bonne lecture ! :D

_Pensées _du personnage

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Severus Snape, homme taciturne, froid, pour le moins déplaisant, Professeur dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, réputé pour ficher la trouille à tous ses écervelés d'élèves incultes et incapables de maîtriser l'art délicats des potions, passé Maître à maîtriser ces dernières et mangemort à ses heures perdues observait de loin le jeune Survivant assis à sa table de Gryffondor pour y déguster de merveilleux plats cuisinés par les elfes de Poudlard.

Severus, vu de l'extérieur, avait l'air de marbre - ce qui, dans son cas, équivalait à avoir ce rictus méprisant, cet air particulièrement mauvais et franchement désagréable - mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il se posait diverses questions à propos dudit Survivant. Si ses amis et autres Professeurs n'avaient pas remarqué que son comportement avait changé, lui oui. En effet, Severus portait une attention toute particulière au jeune Potter, dernier du nom.

Il avait remarqué que le comportement de Potter avait changé à son égard, et peut-être pas seulement face à lui, mais il n'était pas assez souvent aux côtés de Harry pour le savoir. Snape trouvait que le jeune homme n'avait plus aucune réaction lorsqu'il l'appelait, lui retirait des points, le mettait en retenues ou le provoquait méchamment. Harry ne réagissait plus aussi impulsivement, il ne faisait qu'acquiescer vaguement et imiter, auprès de son ami Ronald, une forme de révolte qui n'était que factice. Severus avait essayé d'en découvrir plus à propos du changement de comportent soudain du Survivant, mais n'avait pu recueillir plus d'information qu'il n'en avait déjà. Le jeune homme ne mangeait plus autant, c'était tout juste s'il se nourrissait vraiment – il ne prenait que quelques bouchées lors des repas. De plus, Severus avait constaté que Harry essayait de garder un masque face à ses amis et toutes les autres personnes qu'il croisait dans la journée, mais dès qu'il était persuadé que personne ne faisait attention à lui, qu'il était seul, il laissait retomber ce masque enjoué et arrogant pour un visage morne et sans expression particulière si ce n'est qu'une absence de présence remarquée, un air vide de toute émotion. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas aller bien, et ce malgré toutes ses manigances. En plus de cela, Severus soupçonnait le gamin de s'appliquer un Glamour pour ne pas qu'on voit à quel point il était mal en point.

HPHPHP

Harry Potter, aussi connu comme étant le Survivant, l'Élu, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et j'en passe, se promenait tranquillement et presque normalement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Pourquoi «presque normalement» me direz-vous ? Eh bien tout simplement car il est près de quatre heures du matin et que ce n'est pas vraiment LA bonne heure pour se balader dans les couloirs. Si Harry se promenait si tard – ou si tôt selon les points de vue - c'était car il tentait vainement d'échapper à d'affreux cauchemars, d'horribles visions et d'horripilants maux de tête. Harry essayait d'échapper à la douleur et souffrait d'insomnie. Il était dépressif et souffrait de malnutrition – ce qu'il s'était imposé de lui-même comme pénitence pour toutes les morts qu'il avait provoquées par sa seule naissance. Ce n'était pas ses seuls symptômes et l'on oubliait l'un des plus communs et importants… Vous devinerez bientôt lequel si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Harry se promenait donc dans les couloirs, il était quatre heures du matin et il se dirigeait tranquillement vers son lieu préféré, à savoir, la tour d'Astronomie. Elle était située bien en hauteur pour y voir les étoiles brillées telles de petits soleils blancs.

Harry aimait bien y venir pour les observer, et chaque nuit le même scénario se répétait. Il arrivait à la tour, disait bonjour à l'étoile de Sirius qui veillait constamment dans le ciel nocturne, et s'assoyait entre les merlons – entre deux merlons en particulier – et s'installait confortablement sur son créneau. Il veillait là jusqu'à environ six heures puis retournait dans sa tour. Entre temps, il lui arrivait d'apporter quelques objets à la tour d'Astronomie qui lui serait utiles. Il transportait toujours sa baguette puis après un certain temps, commença à apporter avec lui des livres qu'il lisait pour s'instruire. Ils portaient principalement sur la Défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi sur les potions, car oui il appréciait cette matière, et d'ailleurs, ces potions lui étaient bien utiles pour guérir rapidement. Il en confectionnait en secret dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, spécialement des potions de soins et de Sommeil sans rêve. Il lui arrivait aussi de faire quelques expériences personnelles pour améliorer telle ou telle potion, mais c'était assez compliqué de se procurer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il allait à cette fameuse tour. Il lui arrivait aussi, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie d'en parler ou d'y penser, de se faire mal. Je veux dire, de se faire encore plus mal. Il se sentait coupable de tous les évènements malheureux qui se produisaient, peu importe s'ils se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres.

Harry venait à peine d'arriver au sommet de la tour qu'il s'assoyait déjà pour observer les étoiles, ou plutôt, une étoile en particulier, celle de Sirius.

« Pourquoi es-tu partit si vite, Patmol… » murmura-t-il tout bas, réfrénant avec peine quelques sanglots.

Comme à son habitude, à chaque fois qu'il voulait pleurer et faire taire cette douleur, ce poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, il conjura une lame. Une lame bien effilée sur laquelle on pouvait voir le reflet de la lune et des étoiles. Il pesa la lame dans sa paume, la fit courir entre ses doigts, ne se décidant pas encore à se couper. Il aimait la fraicheur du métal contre sa peau, son aspect froid, mais pourtant pas repoussant. Pour lui, c'était comme une sortie de secours. Une aide supplémentaire pour affronter ses démons, ses peurs, ses angoisses.

Harry finit par empoigner la douce lame et la fit se promener sur son avant-bras, sentant la chaleur de sa peau contraster avec la froideur de la lame. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il l'enfonça dans son avant-bras. Serrant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur – il se l'était interdit -, il l'enfonça assez profondément. Pas trop pour ne pas avoir à faire un tour à l'infirmerie, mais juste assez pour ressentir une cuisante douleur qui durerait quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Le Survivant regarda son bras, grimaça face aux nombreuses cicatrices qui le recouvraient, puis sourit d'amertume en y repensant, en repensant aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à commencer ce sombre rituel. Il voulait étouffer la douleur, _sa_ douleur. Le froid l'empêchait de revenir vers lui, au moins pendant quelques heures, avant qu'il ne s'habitue à la brûlure que causait sa blessure.

Harry regardait avec fascination le sang s'écouler de la plaie, ignorant sourdement la douleur irradiant de ladite plaie. Rouge. C'était rouge sang, ayant une odeur âcre de fer, c'était son sang. Des personnes mourraient pour ce sang, pour le protéger lui. Pour faire en sorte qu'il vive. Ô ironie du sort, le Survivant ne désirait plus vivre. Il était, d'après lui, déjà mort à l'intérieur. Il ne faisait que sauver les apparences. C'était trompeur, il le savait. Il trompait tous ses fans, s'ils s'en rendaient compte, il les décevrait. Cela dit, rien ne l'empêchait de sombrer doucement, lentement mais sûrement vers un point de non retour. Vers un point tel qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Pour l'instant, il en restait à se couper et à avoir des pensées sombres, voire suicidaires. Oh, il ne voulait pas passer à l'acte, pas encore. Mais si personne ne l'aidait rapidement, un beau jour, on retrouverait un Survivant vaincu. Mort. Peut-être écrasé au bas de la tour d'Astronomie, qui sait. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas encore mourir à tout prix. Mourir physiquement s'entend. Harry se lança donc un sort minime de soins pour ne pas se vider de son sang goutte à goutte. Il boirait une potion de soins rendu à son dortoir, pour ne pas que la blessure se rouvre à chaque mouvement qu'il ferait. Cela rendrait difficile sa tâche, à savoir, agir normalement et ne pas alerter tout le monde. Ça ne serait pas très crédible qu'il commence à saigner soudainement en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque Survivant grogna un simple _Evanesco_ pour faire disparaître le petit couteau et qu'il renfila sa cape d'indivisibilité pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, il ne remarqua pas la mince silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, s'adaptant tout à fait à l'obscurité des lieux, malgré le scintillement de la lune. En effet, Severus Snape, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout pu voir, il avait entendu très distinctement l'effort de Potter lorsqu'il s'empêchait de dormir. Il avait aussi entendu le bruit qu'avait fait les quelques gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées par terre, l'ouïe magiquement amplifiée.

Une fois que Severus fut sûr que le Survivant avait bel et bien quitté la tour, il s'avança, sortant ainsi de l'ombre que les merlons avaient projeté. Il s'approcha du créneau où Potter était installé et examina soigneusement les taches de sang, ornant désormais le sol à son pied.

«Maudit soit-il. Trop inconscient pour savoir ce qu'il fait et ses conséquences. À un si jeune âge, il ne devrait pas désespérer autant.», dit doucement Snape.

HPHPHP

Ce fut un Harry de très mauvaise humeur et arborant de magnifiques cernes sous les yeux que Ron trouva le lendemain matin. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était un lundi, et les lundis matins, ils avaient un cours de Métamorphoses en commun avec les Serpentards, suivit de l'ennuyant cours d'Histoire de la magie. Puis le dîner et ensuite un double cours de Potions avec le sympathique Professeur Snape et les joyeux Serpentards. Une journée en somme assez merdique.

Harry et tous les autres garçons, n'étant pas très réveillés, le furent après l'irruption explosive d'Hermione :

«BON SANG LES GARÇONS ! Il est plus que temps de vous lever, vous avez sauté le petit déjeuner et il ne vous reste qu'une demi-heure pour vous préparer. LEVEZ-VOUS !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- PARDON ? PLUS QU'UNE DEMI-HEURE ? N'aurais-tu pas pu venir une demi-heure plus tôt pour nous dire ça ?, répliqua un Ron ayant visiblement subit une douche froide.

- Oh non messieurs. Vous l'avez cherché. Allez, DEBOUT ! » Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'en alla en claquant la porte, réveillant les derniers encore endormis.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien pour nos trois jeunes sorciers. Du moins… jusqu'au dîner.

« Argh, Harry ! On a double cours de potions ensuite !

- Oui, Ron. Comme tous les lundis depuis le début du trimestre », lui répond Harry avec une ébauche de sourire. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers les cachots, dix minutes avant que le cours ne commence, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être en retard et de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du bien aimé Professeur Snape.

Tous les étudiants parlaient entre eux, excepté Harry qui, depuis quelque temps, restait bien silencieux. Même trop. Mais personne ne s'était aperçu de ce minime changement.

La porte de la salle de Potions claqua soudainement, et on vit un tourbillon de robes noires s'avancer dans la pièce. Le silence se fit automatiquement. Snape les toisa d'un regard noir avant de taper le tableau de sa baguette.

« Aujourd'hui vous ferez la potion de Lonéat. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? », demanda Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

Il attendit quelques instants, et, voyant que seule Hermione avait la main levée, continua son discours.

« La potion de Lonéat sert à guérir les blessures, expliqua-t-il en regardant Harry. Ses effets, ses ingrédients et les instructions pour la faire se trouvent à la page 424 de votre manuel. Commencez. »

À peine dix minutes plus tard, Harry se dirigeait déjà vers l'armoire qui contenait les ingrédients nécessaires alors que tout le monde essayait encore de tourner et retourner la recette dans tous les sens, même Hermione. Pendant que Harry faisait nonchalamment sa potion, il ne se rendait pas compte des regards plus que surpris des autres élèves. Incompréhension et stupéfaction totale de la part de tous et chacun. Avec toute la pratique qu'Harry avait accumulée à force de faire ses propres potions, il ne pouvait qu'exceller en ce domaine, à présent. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était qu'il aurait dû cacher son nouveau talent pour ne pas attirer tous les regards et devoir répondre à toutes les questions de ses amis.

« Harry ! Depuis quand es-tu capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule potion correctement ? Sans vouloir t'offenser Harry, tu étais pitoyable la dernière fois…, lui dit gentiment Hermione.

- Euh… c'est que j'ai un peu lu sur le sujet récemment… » expliqua évasivement Harry. _Merde, j'aurais dû être plus discret et faire comme avant. Faire semblant que je ne sais pas comment faire une potion, _pensa-t-il.

Hermione parut se contenter de cette réponse, du moins pour le moment car son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Précisément : _Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela Harry…_

Lorsque le temps fût venu de remettre leur potion finie, Harry attendit que tous soit partit pour aller remettre la sienne il ne voulait pas entrer en collision avec toutes les personnes présentes, ça pourrait lui faire lâcher un gémissement de douleur inexplicable. Ron et Hermione l'attendait à la sortie de la classe, mais alors que Harry se retournait pour les rejoindre, il fût arrêté par une voix.

« Attendez monsieur Potter. J'ai à vous parler quelques instants, veuillez rester ici », dit calmement le Professeur Snape.

Après un rapide coup d'œil vers ses amis, leur signifiant qu'ils pouvaient y aller sans l'attendre, il se retourna vers le professeur.

« Vous désirez, monsieur ?

- Et bien, monsieur Potter, j'ai remarqué que vos notes, et ce dans toutes les matières, non seulement en Potions, s'amélioraient grandement…

- Est-ce mal, professeur ? répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

- Non, évidemment. Mais qu'explique ce phénomène, comment dire, surprenant ? », demanda Snape.

Severus eut comme seule réponse un haussement désinvolte de l'épaule venant d'Harry.

« Avez-vous réellement besoin d'une réponse, Monsieur ? Je veux dire, n'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir remonter mes notes et d'avoir un bon rendement ?

- Bien sûr… Cependant… j'ai été chargé par le directeur de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie que nous avions commencé l'année dernière. Comme je doute que cela ne plaise à aucun de nous deux, j'ai pensé pouvoir changé, une fois sur deux, la matière. Étant donné que le monde sorcier se base sur vous pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faudrait que leur héro sache se battre.

- Êtes-vous en train de me demander si je veux bien que vous m'enseignez de la DCFM élevée et qu'aussi nous reprendrions les cours d'occlumancie ?

- Perspicace, Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'une intelligence aussi sidérante, railla le Maître des Potions.

- Je n'accepterai qu'à une condition, professeur.

- Et… laquelle est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que notre héro national peut bien vouloir demander ?

- Que vous arrêtiez vos sarcasmes envers moi. Que vous me voyiez comme je suis, et non comme mon défunt père, aussi méprisant a-t-il été avec vous. Je ne suis pas lui », lui dit Harry avec un air déterminé.

Snape pensa pendant quelques minutes à la condition d'Harry. Cela pourrait s'avéré possible, mais seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. En public, il ne pouvait témoigner d'un quelconque acte de gentille ou de justice envers Potter. Il le lui dit.

« J'accepte votre condition, mais j'appose la mienne. J'essaierai de faire un effort envers vous si vous ne vous comportez pas comme un gamin insolent. Toutefois, je ne peux me permettre de paraître sympathique envers vous en public. N'oubliez pas que je risque ma vie tous les jours en étant au service du Lord Noir. S'il apprend que je ''sympathise avec l'ennemi'', je serai mort dans les prochaines minutes suivant l'information.

- Cela me paraît acceptable, Monsieur.

- J'espère bien. Soyez dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h. Nous commencerons aujourd'hui.

- Très bien », répondit Harry.

Le Survivant s'en alla, rejoignant ses amis à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle.

« Que voulais Snape alors ? Je suis sûr que ce bâtard voulait te mettre une retenue seulement parce que tu semblais doué en Potions aujourd'hui.

- RON ! Ne traite pas le Professeur Snape comme ça. Tu sais très bien qu'il est un membre important de l'Ordre. Alors Harry, que voulait-il ? demanda Hermione, ne faisant pas preuve d'une patience énorme.

- Et bien… Dumbledore lui a demandé de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec moi. En plus, cette année, j'aurai aussi des cours de DCFM avancées.

- Et c'est ce bâtard graisseux qui va t'enseigner ça ? Mais Harry, imagine qu'il veuille te montrer des sorts n'ayant aucun impact pour que Tu-sais-qui remporte la victoire ! s'exclama Ron sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Je sais reconnaître les différents sorts.

- M'ouais… fais attention quand même. Quand as-tu cours avec lui ?

- À 20h ce soir.

- Hum… Harry… il est 19h50, lui signala Hermione.

- Argh ! À plus les gars.

- Reviens en vie, Harry ! », s'exclama Ron.

HPHPHP

Durant toute la journée, Severus avait essayé de réfléchir à une solution concernant Potter. Il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser en mémoire les évènements d'hier soir. Potter étouffant un gémissement de douleur, les gouttes de sang tombant sur le sol, le froid qui lui glaçait le sang. Tout. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé que Potter irait jusque là. Qu'il serait si malheureux avec tous ces gens qui l'entouraient, qui l'adulaient. Seulement, il n'en voyait aucune dans laquelle il pourrait ne pas s'impliquer trop. Toutes les solutions se résolvaient avec lui sympathisant avec l'ennemi. Bon... le fils de son ennemi. Il avait vainement essayé de trouver LA solution. Il avait tout passé en revu, de l'option "aller voir le vieux fou" à l'option du "je m'en foutisme, c'est que le Sauveur du monde sorcier".

Il était vraiment désespéré lorsqu'il reçu une convocation de la part de Dumbledore, le sommant de se rendre à son bureau sur-le-champ.

Pendant que Severus marchait en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, il ressassait sans cesse les milles et une idées qui lui étaient venues en tête pour aider le jeune Potter. Il s'était finalement dit qu'il pourrait bien demander un peu d'aide au vieux directeur, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Arrivé devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau, il se rappela que le mot de passe avait été changé hier, et qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus. Il commença par nommer les mots de passe les plus faciles et évidents.

« Sorbet citron._ Maudit soyez-vous Dumbledore, pour changer vos mots de passe aussi souvent,_ pensa-t-il. Guimauve. Gâteau au citron. Limonade. Menthe au citron. _Mais quel est ce foutu mot de passe._ Crème glacée. » _Ah, il était temps._

La gargouille le laissa finalement passer après ce énième essai. Poussant un soupir exaspéré il s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon aux pierres particulièrement froides aujourd'hui, comme si elles savaient qu'elles étaient en présence du sorcier le plus glaçant de Poudlard et ayant une humeur particulièrement massacrante, considérant ce qu'il allait demander au cher directeur.

Arrivant enfin en haut des marches, Severus s'apprêtait à cogner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. _Je hais lorsqu'il fait cela !_

« Bonjour Severus. Je crois savoir que vous vous demandiez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, mais qu'avant tout, vous vouliez vous aussi vous entretenir avec moi pour une raison précise ? Ah voyons, mon cher, ne faites pas cette tète. Vous devriez être habitué à ce que je sache toujours presque tout.

- Oui et bien, Professeur Dumbledore...

- Ne vous avais-je pas déjà demandé de m'appeler Albus ?

- Très bien, Albus, j'aurais aimé vous parler de Potter. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il avait changé ? »

Dumbledore avait des yeux terriblement pétillants. Il s'amusait surtout du fait que Severus avait l'air de prendre à cœur le bien-être du jeune Harry.

« Changé ? En quel sens, Severus ?

- Bon sang Albus ! Il est supposé être votre élève favori et vous ne remarquez même pas le plus infime des changements le concernant.

- Et qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

- Potter ne va pas bien. Cela se voit. N'avez-vous pas vu ce masque qu'il essaie de garder en tout temps ? demanda Severus en soupirant.

- Oui... et non. J'ai cru voir qu'Harry n'était seulement plus aussi joyeux. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous demander si vous vouliez bien reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec lui, Severus. Il se trouve que Voldemort reprend des forces et le fait qu'il soit conscient de son lien mental avec Harry va rendre les choses bien plus difficiles. Il a déjà trouvé le moyen de lui envoyé de fausses visions, ce qui a conduit à la mort de l'un des membres de l'Ordre, et Merlin sait que l'on a besoin d'alliés. »

Snape ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un ricanement méprisant à l'évoquation de la mort du chien. _Un membre de l'ordre... Un chien errant qui ne faisait rien. Il n'était d'aucune utilité, seule sa maison qui servait de QG nous était utile. Trop impulsif. Trop Gryffondor. _

« De plus, continua Dumbledore, Harry va nécessité de cours de Potions avancées ainsi que de DCFM renforcées. Je sens que Voldemort va vouloir se venger pour ne pas avoir réussi le tuer au Ministère et pour ne pas avoir pu entendre l'entièreté de la prophétie alors qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion. »

Severus resta sceptique face aux demandes d'Albus. Lui et Potter ? Reprendre les cours d'occlumancie alors que ça avait été un total désastre l'an passé ? Devoir passer plus de temps aux côtés du Golden Boy pour des cours supplémentaires en DCFM ET en Potions ? Bon très bien, en DCFM, le gamin se débrouillait assez bien, mais en Potions ? Le morveux n'avait fait que démontrer son manque total de talent lorsqu'il était dans ses cours. Tant pis. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à la volonté de Dumbledore. Il enseignerait à ce gosse, aussi mauvais pouvait-il être.

Tandis que Snape songeait à ce qu'il montrerait au gamin, il se remémora la scène qu'il avait surpris la veille. Potter malheureux et, apparemment, désespéré. Il décida d'en parler un petit peu plus avec le vieux directeur.

« Albus... comme vous me le disiez tout à l'heure, le fait que Monsieur Potter ait changé n'est pas le seul point. Que comptez-vous faire pour l'aider ? Je veux dire... Si le Sauveur du monde sorcier venait à sombrer, cela serait assez ironique. Un Sauveur déjà brisé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne donnerais pas cher de notre peau à ce moment.

- Et bien, Severus, je ne crois pas me tromper si je vous dis que vous avez déjà réfléchi à sa situation, puis comme elle semble assez grave pour que vous vous en souciez et que dans votre Maison, avec les Serpentards, vous semblez relever des cas similaires, vous savez sûrement quoi faire. »

Snape eut un haussement de sourcil vaguement dédaigneux puis sortit sans plus. Ce fut un Professeur Snape passablement songeur qui enseigna son cours de sixième année Gryffondors/Serpentards cet après-midi là. Il réfléchissait surtout au comment il allait annoncer au gamin qu'il aurait des cours supplémentaires avec lui.

Pendant le cours, Severus fût particulièrement surpris de constater que le Golden Boy réussissait parfaitement sa potion, et ce, sans aide extérieure. Il n'avait même pas l'air de prêter attention à son manuel. Juste le temps de vérifier que c'était bien tel ou tel ingrédient. _Bon... et bien peut-être que les cours de Potions ne seront pas totalement désespérés_, songea Snape.

Lorsque la cloche signalant la fin des cours sonna, il demanda à Harry de rester un peu.

« Attendez monsieur Potter. J'ai à vous parler quelques instants, veuillez rester ici », dit-il calmement.

Severus vit Harry dire à ses amis de partir, puis lorsque le jeune Golden Boy se tourna vers lui, il lui demanda simplement :

« Vous désirez, monsieur ? » Snape fut, pendant un moment, stupéfait de voir que Potter lui parlait civilement et sans être arrogant, ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard.

« Et bien, monsieur Potter, j'ai remarqué que vos notes, et ce dans toutes les matières, non seulement en Potions, s'amélioraient grandement…

- Est-ce mal, professeur ? répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

- Non, évidemment. Mais qu'explique ce phénomène, comment dire, surprenant ? », demanda Snape.

Severus reçut comme seule réponse un haussement désinvolte de l'épaule venant d'Harry. Cependant, il s'y attendait un peu. Il ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, attendant une réponse plus... verbale.

« Avez-vous réellement besoin d'une réponse, Monsieur ? Je veux dire, n'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir remonter mes notes et d'avoir un bon rendement ?

- Bien sûr… Cependant… j'ai été chargé par le directeur de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie que nous avions commencé l'année dernière. Comme je doute que cela ne plaise à aucun de nous deux, j'ai pensé pouvoir changé, une fois sur deux, la matière. Étant donné que le monde sorcier se base sur vous pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faudrait que leur héro sache se battre comme il se doit », voilà, il l'avait dit. Snape n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Potter.

« Êtes-vous en train de me demander si je veux bien que vous m'enseignez de la DCFM élevée et qu'aussi nous reprendrions les cours d'occlumancie ? lui demanda Harry.

- Perspicace, Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable de faire preuve d'une intelligence aussi sidérante, railla-t-il.

- Je n'accepterai qu'à une seule condition, professeur.»

Ben voyons. Qu'allait encore imaginer le gosse ?

« Et… laquelle est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que notre héro national peut bien vouloir demander ? ne pût s'empêcher de dire le Maître des Potions.

- Que vous arrêtiez vos sarcasmes envers moi. Que vous me voyiez comme je suis, et non comme mon défunt père, aussi méprisant a-t-il été avec vous. Je ne suis pas lui », lui dit Potter avec un air déterminé.

_Outch._ Le gamin y allait fort. Cependant, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Severus songea que tout avait un prix, peu importe le camp où tu étais. De plus, cela pourrait s'avérer possible si le gamin faisait lui aussi un effort et seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ou au maximum, avec le vieux fou. En public, il ne pouvait témoigner d'un quelconque acte de gentille ou de justice envers Potter, cela serait suicidaire. Il le lui dit :

« J'accepte votre condition, mais j'appose la mienne. J'essaierai de faire un effort envers vous si vous ne vous comportez pas comme un gamin insolent. Toutefois, je ne peux me permettre de paraître sympathique, ou du moins, moins froid envers vous en public. N'oubliez pas que je risque ma vie tous les jours en étant au service du Lord Noir. S'il apprend que je ''sympathise avec l'ennemi'', je serai mort dans les prochaines minutes suivant l'information.

- Cela me paraît acceptable, Monsieur.

- J'espère bien. Soyez dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h. Nous commencerons ce soir.

- Très bien », répondit simplement Harry.

HPHPHP

Snape était en train de préparer et réviser ses cours pour le mois prochain lorsqu'un petit cognement le sortir de sa concentration. Il se rappela soudain des cours avancés qu'allait donner au Survivant. _Et merde. Déjà 20h. Bon, allons ouvrir au gosse. _

«Entrez, monsieur Potter », dit-il d'une voix plus que polaire.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

C'était mon chapitre 1 ! Une p'tite review peut-être ? :D

Et pardon pour les possibles fautes que j'ai faites.


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut !

Oui le chapitre 2 a tardé à arrivé, mais je suis en plein milieux de milliers de travaux à remettre, de projets à finir, etc.

Merci à ma bêta _Claire Rogue _qui a bien voulu me corriger et améliorer mon chapitre *w* et merci à ceux qui ont lu, aimé et reviewer ma fic!

Alors voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de poster une review ! (a)

* * *

_Précédemment:__  
_

Snape était en train de préparer et réviser ses cours pour le mois prochain lorsqu'un petit cognement le sortir de sa concentration. Il se rappela soudain des cours avancés qu'allait donner au Survivant. _Et merde. Déjà 20h. Bon, allons ouvrir au gosse._

«Entrez, monsieur Potter », dit-il d'une voix plus que polaire.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsqu'Harry entendit Snape lui demander – ordonner serait un meilleur terme – d'entrer, il poussa timidement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce plutôt sombre bien qu'éclairée par des chandelles.

« Monsieur Potter, merci de m'honorer de votre présence pour le moins déplaisante. Ce soir nous allons faire une heure d'Occlumancie puis nous compléterons votre séance par un petit duel. Je dois m'assurer de vos compétences concernant la DCFM, et pour cela je dois évaluer votre niveau, dit Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

- Très bien, Monsieur. Commençons-nous ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, évidemment. Asseyez-vous là-bas », fit Snape en lui montrant une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers le siège désigné, légèrement craintif ; il ne voulait pas montrer à Snape ses souvenirs chez les Dursley. Cet été avait été particulièrement pénible, les Dursley s'étaient vengés de devoir supporter un sorcier dans leur maison en assignant à Harry toute sorte de tâches horriblement dégoûtantes. Il avait aussi eut droit aux coups - ce qu'il avait supporté, se disant qu'il le méritait un peu - et c'est aussi là qu'il avait commencé à s'affamer plus que les étés précédents. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas volontaire au début, puisque les Dursley ne lui donnaient que le strict minimum pour qu'il survive, à savoir un verre d'eau tiède et un bout de pain dur par jour.

À la seconde où Harry s'assit, Severus pointa sa baguette vers lui et lança d'un ton froid :

« Legilimens ! »

Aussitôt, Snape fût plongé dans les souvenirs de Potter.

Potter avec Weasley, Potter en cours de métamorphose, Potter dans une chambre miteuse, sombre et sinistre. Potter dans une salle de bain avec... _NON ! Assez ! Vous ne devez pas voir cela, c'est privé,_ pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. Il réussit à repousser Snape, mais il tremblait d'épuisement.

« Votre esprit est faible, monsieur Potter. Vous devez à tout prix réussir à le fermer et à me repousser dès la première seconde. Je ne devrais même pas être en possibilité d'entrer dans votre tête. Si ce souvenir que j'ai entre aperçu était si privé, vous m'auriez repoussé bien avant que j'atteigne ce niveau. Tenez, un morceau de chocolat.

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile, Professeur. Vous ne m'avez jamais montré comment fermer mon esprit. Aucune technique, rien ! pesta Harry.

- Et bien, Potter, si vous aviez voulu un tant soit peu faire des recherches sur la fermeture de l'esprit, vous auriez été à la bibliothèque, ou, tout au moins, vous auriez sollicité l'aide de Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger », ricana Snape.

Harry tendit le bras pour prendre le morceau de chocolat, mais s'aperçut trop tard que sa chemise blanche était désormais en partie rouge au niveau de son avant-bras. Il n'avait même pas senti que sa blessure s'était rouverte sous l'effort qu'il avait dû produire pour repousser Snape et l'empêcher de voir la première fois où il s'était coupé. _Et merde_, fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

HPHPHP

Lorsque Snape aperçut le sang le long de l'avant-bras du Golden Boy, il se figea de stupeur. Était-ce la blessure de la veille qui s'était rouverte ? Ou s'était-il coupé à nouveau ? Snape se posait encore de nombreuses questions quant au ''pourquoi du comment''.

Severus prit la décision de ne pas conduire Potter à l'infirmerie. Cela engendrerait trop de questions de la part de l'infirmière qui se verrait dans l'obligation de contacter Albus. Décidément, il était toujours obligé de sauver le Sauveur. Il tira Potter jusqu'au bureau de bois, lui ordonnant de rester là et de ne surtout pas bouger. Il ne manquerait plus que le gamin salisse ses affaires avec son sang.

Il le laissa planté là, filant par une porte camouflée avec un sortilège. Elle menait à ses appartements où se trouvait également une autre porte conduisant à sa réserve personnelle de potions. En entrant dans celle-ci, il se dirigea directement vers une étagère. Fouillant parmi les nombreuses potions qu'elle contenait, il en sorti une crème qui ferait arrêter l'écoulement de sang ainsi qu'un baume cicatrisant et qui atténuait la douleur.

Revenant auprès du morveux, il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé du tout. Il était resté exactement à la même place et semblait figé, dans un état second. Severus remarqua que ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression. Il ne devait pas être ainsi. Il ne devait pas avoir à faire ça. À devoir supporter la pression de tout le monde, ayant comme seule excuse qu'il était le survivant. Toujours dans ses pensées, Snape s'arrêta en face du gamin.

«Potter », dit Snape d'une voix forte, mais n'obtenant aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme.

« Potter ! », essaya-t-il plus fort. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas plus de réaction, que le garçon restait dans un état catatonique, plongé dans son monde, dans ses pensées, Severus essaya autre chose.

« Harry…, dit-il d'une voix anormalement douce. Cela fonctionna.

- Monsieur ?

- Potter. Montrez votre bras et asseyez-vous là, je vais vous soigner.

- Non monsieur, répondit un peu trop vite Harry. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon bras n'a rien. »

Snape haussa un sourcil, doutant fortement de l'affirmation d'Harry.

« Si votre bras va si bien, pourquoi votre manche est-elle rouge ? N'était-elle pas blanche avant que vous n'arriviez dans mon bureau pour votre cours ?

- Si, Monsieur, mais ce n'est rien. Je me suis accroché en venant, j'étais pressé pour ne pas arriver en retard. »

Nouvel haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

« Mais votre manche n'est pas déchirée, monsieur Potter. Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

- Je l'ai réparée avant de cogner, Professeur. Vous savez, avec _Reparo_.

- Monsieur Potter, je sais encore ce que fait le sort _Reparo_ ! Et puis, si vous vous étiez tout simplement accroché, comme vous le dites, votre manche aurait déjà été rouge en arrivant, ou aurait présenté ne serait-ce qu'une minime goutte de sang.

- Je m'étais essuyé. Je ne pensais pas que le saignement recommencerait. »

Snape commençait à perdre patience. Il savait parfaitement que le sang ne venait pas simplement d'un petit accident. D'ailleurs, ce que Potter venait de dire était sûrement vrai, mais pas dans le sens où il l'entendait. Le gosse pensait vraiment que sa coupure ne recommencerait pas à saigner pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait murmuré un rapide sort de soin avant de quitter la tour d'Astronomie. Pourtant, le morveux aurait dû savoir que son sort n'était pas l'un des plus puissants pour refermer des blessures. Oui, il aurait sans doute tenu jusqu'à la cicatrisation complète de sa blessure s'il n'avait pas contracté autant ses muscles en essayant de le repousser hors de son esprit.

Il était temps que Severus mentionne l'incident de la veille. Il n'allait pas tolérer de se faire mentir éhontément encore longtemps.

« Potter, cessez ces piètres mensonges. Je sais pertinemment et de source sûre que le sang provient d'une coupure que vous vous êtes fait. Pas plus tard que hier soir, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, précisément. Laissez-moi vous soigner sinon je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, et vous savez que l'information ira jusqu'à d'autres oreilles que moi.

- Non ! Vous allez me les enlever ! Vous allez tout m'enlever, me détruire, me briser. Ne le suis-je pas assez ? N'êtes-vous pas content de voir le grand Harry Potter si faible ?

- Non monsieur Potter. Cela ne me plaît guère de vous voir vous tortiller dans tous les sens sur votre chaise. De plus, votre bras a besoin de soins. Je n'effacerai pas votre blessure, je ne ferai que la refermer. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous faites cela. Pourquoi vous faites-vous souffrir ainsi ? Seuls les gens particulièrement malheureux se font mal de cette manière.

- Vous ne les enlèverez pas ? Vraiment ? Je vais les garder ?

- Oui Potter, vous allez les garder. Maintenant, tendez votre bras pour que j'applique ces deux crèmes. »

Le Survivant tendit finalement son bras à Snape et se laissa docilement faire. Snape releva doucement la manche et resta un instant stupéfait devant le nombre de cicatrices présentes sur le bras du Survivant. Nombreuses étaient celles qui n'avaient pas encore tout à fait fini de cicatriser correctement, et Severus doutait fortement que ce soit le seul bras touché par la lame. Il y en avait aussi des plus profondes que les autres qui resteraient plus longtemps sur la peau presque lisse du Sauveur.

« Vous pouvez les guérir elles aussi, vous savez », lui dit doucement le jeune homme.

Pendant que Severus massait doucement son bras pour y faire entrer la crème cicatrisante, Harry l'observait soigneusement comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait vrai, qu'il allait les laisser là. En voyant que c'était la vérité, Harry finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Severus ne savait que faire concernant le jeune Potter présentement endormi sur la chaise. Fallait-il le renvoyer à ceux qu'il appelait ses amis ou fallait-il contacter Dumbledore ? Finalement, il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, il transforma la chaise inconfortable en un confortable canapé et le laissa dormir. Après tout, le gosse avait bien besoin de dormir.

Environ une heure plus tard, il alla réveiller le jeune homme et le renvoya dans sa tour.

« Vous reviendrez demain à 20h, Monsieur Potter. Nous ferons le duel que nous n'avons pu faire. N'oubliez pas », lui lança Severus.

Tandis qu'il observait la mince silhouette disparaître dans le couloir, Severus resta songeur. Il se demandait s'il devrait essayer de soigner Potter, de l'éloigner de ce sombre précipice qu'était la mort.

HPHPHP

Pendant son retour à la tour de Gryffondor, Harry resta pensif. Snape avait agit presque gentiment avec lui. Et il avait l'air de savoir pour ses coupures. Enfin, s'il ne le savait pas avant, maintenant oui. Et puis, Snape l'avait soigné et l'avait aidé. Il l'avait même autorisé à se reposer un moment sur son canapé.

Il venait de passer le tableau lorsqu'il se fit assaillir par ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Alors Harry ! Dis-moi que ce connard ne t'a pas fait trop de mal, lui demanda si gentiment Ron.

- Ron ! réprimanda Hermione. Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Tu es resté là-bas un bon moment.

- Oui. On a pratiqué mon Occlumancie. C'était correct pour un cours avec Snape.

- Très bien, Harry. Allons nous coucher, il est tard. »

En effet, il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils allèrent finalement se coucher.

Il était environ trois heures du matin lorsqu'Harry se réveilla en criant, un sort de silence présent autour de lui. Il était encore et toujours victime d'affreux cauchemars et d'horribles visions. Il se leva silencieusement, s'assurant que tous les rideaux entourant les lits de ses condisciples étaient fermés, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, puis sortit sur la pointe des pieds du dortoir. Il parcourut toute la distance le séparant de la tour d'Astronomie et s'assit sur son créneau.

Il se sentait étouffé, étouffé par une douleur sourde et il ne pouvait s'en libérer. C'est comme si son cœur était pris dans un étau serré et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Harry griffait sa poitrine par dessus son chandail, essayant désespérément de faire taire la douleur. Des larmes de rage perlaient au bord de ses yeux, il étouffait des cris de désespoir et en était venu à sa seule et dernière solution. Harry, devenu expert à ça, conjura une lame bien aiguisée. Il observa la lame briller sous la faible lueur de la lune toujours présente et s'apprêtait à se couper lorsqu'une voix bien connue pour être froide et sadiquement cruelle retentit :

« Attendez, Potter. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi en ressentez-vous le besoin ?

- Pour faire taire la douleur, Snape, dit Harry d'un ton sec lorsqu'il réussit finalement à parler correctement, gardant les lèvres serrées et se foutant de la politesse dans un moment pareil.

- Quelle douleur, Potter. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à un psychomage, à un professionnel ?

- Personne ne comprendrait, personne ne comprend. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ce putain de Survivant. Est-ce trop demander d'être quelqu'un de normal ? D'avoir deux parents et non une famille de merde qui t'utilise comme un elfe de maison ? Même pire. Est-ce que les elfes se font battre, Professeur ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qui commençait à se briser.

- Certains, oui. S'ils sont dans de anciennes familles, surtout. Sinon, ils se punissent eux-mêmes.

- Eh bien, voilà ce que je suis, Professeur. Un elfe de maison version humain, commença Harry. Durant l'été, lorsque je retourne chez ces chiens, je dois faire toutes les basses besognes. Ménage, lavage, repassage, sortir les lessives, faire la cuisine, nettoyer telle ou telle pièce. À chaque jour on m'assigne des tâches, en plus de faire tous les repas, des tâches toutes aussi ingrates les unes que les autres. Je dois les faire toutes et si je ne les ai pas finies avant 17h, on me bat. Cet été a été particulier, pourtant. Je n'avais même plus le droit de picorer un morceau de ce que je cuisinais. Vous voyez, Professeur, que je ne m'affame pas pour mon seul plaisir, ou pour attirer une quelconque attention. Non, on m'a habitué à cela depuis le début de ces supposées vacances. Comprenez-vous, maintenant, pourquoi je me fais tout ce mal ? »

Snape était figé d'horreur à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Toutes ses illusions à propos du foutu gosse étaient tombées une à une, laissant un immense trou béat concernant ses connaissances à propos du gamin.

Prenant le silence continu de Severus pour un non, Harry continua sa triste histoire sur un ton morne, comme totalement désintéressé par ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, il tremblait de partout et semblait en sueur.

« Puis, pendant ces douloureuses vacances, j'ai compris que tout ce que disait mon oncle s'avérait vrai.

- Que disait votre oncle, Harry ? demanda Severus que la voix atone du jeune homme avait sorti de sa stupéfaction.

- Que j'étais un monstre. Un être anormal qui n'apporte que le malheur aux autres. Un garçon qui ne sert à rien, un-

- Stop. Vous n'êtes rien de tout cela, Potter.

- Si. Maintenant je le sais. Si je n'étais pas entré dans la vie de Sirius, il serait encore vivant. Si je n'étais pas né, mes parents aussi seraient encore en vie, à s'aimer. Voyez-vous, Professeur, que je fais qu'apporter le malheur à autrui? Que tôt ou tard, tous mes proches seront victimes d'un malheur ? Même vous, Monsieur. Et de cela, j'en ai pris conscience. C'est pour eux que je me fais du mal. Pour me punir.

- Vous punir de quoi, Harry ?

- ME PUNIR D'EXISTER, D'ÊTRE CE FOUTU SUPPOSÉ SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER, cria Harry, commençant à être hors de lui.

Sur ces paroles, Harry sortit en courant, des larmes de rage aux yeux, courant avec un équilibre précaire.

HPHPHP

Severus était sonné. Autant par l'attitude du jeune Potter que par les propos que ce dernier avait dits. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir. Oui, il avait déjà été confronté à des étudiants ayant ce genre de problèmes, qui avaient été battus presque à mort, qui souffraient d'une dépression assez profonde et d'autres symptômes dans ce genre, comme l'automutilation. Cependant, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire concernant Harry. En plus d'être encore sous le choc de la perte de son chien de parrain, le jeune homme avait sombré, ne voyant que du noir, ne voulant plus être lui. Il fallait avouer que le gamin n'avait jamais eu de chance avec tous les événements qui lui étaient arrivés chaque année depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait rencontré le Lord Noir presque chaque année et avait dû l'affronter toutes les fois. La dernière avait été la pire puisqu'il avait perdu un être cher à ses yeux.

Snape commençait à comprendre l'ampleur des émotions du Survivant. Il était presque à bout. Il ne voulait plus de tout ce poids que lui apportait le statut de Sauveur du monde sorcier, tout ce poids pour un gosse de son âge.

Le Maître des Potions pensait toujours à son étudiant honni lorsqu'il rejoint ses appartements puis, un peu plus tard, son lit. Il essayait de trouver une solution pour aider le jeune Survivant, pour ne pas qu'il sombre totalement dans la dépression et qu'il soit trop tard pour l'aider. Pour essayer de faire réapparaître un sourire sur ce visage normalement joyeux. Il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte - si oui, il ne l'aurait de toute façon jamais avoué - mais ce sourire lui manquait.

HPHPHP

Harry courait toujours dans les couloirs, espérant arriver à son dortoir le plus vite possible pour y demeurer le reste de ses jours. Il venait de perdre son sang froid devant Snape ! Il venait de se ridiculiser à jamais devant la personne la plus propice à vouloir utiliser ce qui s'était passé pour le faire chanter ou pire, pour l'humilier.

Comme les larmes brouillaient sa vue déjà mauvaise, il ne vit pas surgir Ron et Hermione du corridor d'à côté et il leur fonça dedans...

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

C'était le chapitre 2 ! Une p'tite review ? :D

J'vais essayer de finir le chap3 bientôt et le publier !

Si vous avez des idées pour mes prochains chapitres, allez-y !


	4. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Désolée pour la loooongue attente, mais j'écris au gré de mes émotions, et comme cette histoire est relativement triste, c'était un peu plus compliqué d'écrire pour que ça sorte bien en somme, car ces derniers temps, mon humeur n'était pas vraiment ''dépressive'' ou ''triste''. Voici le chapitre 3, revu et corrigé par ma fantastique bêta; Claire Rogue !

Oh, et désolée, ce chapitre est assez court comparé aux précédents, mais comme je le disais, l'inspiration ne faisait pas fureur ces derniers temps/mois.

Allez, je vous laisse lire et reviewez à la fin :D

Oh, et si vous avez des idées pour les prochains chapitres, dites les en review !

* * *

Précédemment :

Harry courait toujours dans les couloirs, espérant arriver à son dortoir le plus vite possible pour y demeurer le reste de ses jours. Il venait de perdre son sang froid devant Snape ! Il venait de se ridiculiser à jamais devant la personne la plus propice à vouloir utiliser ce qui s'était passé pour le faire chanter ou pire, pour l'humilier.

Comme les larmes brouillaient sa vue déjà mauvaise, il ne vit pas surgir Ron et Hermione du corridor d'à côté et il leur fonça dedans...

Chapitre 3 :

_Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde_, pensa Harry. Il n'aurait pas pu foncer dans une vieille armure ? Ou au pire, dans un mur ? Tout mais pas dans ses deux meilleurs amis ! Maintenant, il aurait à s'expliquer. À tout expliquer. De toute façon, ne voulait-il pas se dévoiler à ses amis ? Il aurait fallu, un jour ou l'autre le leur dire… c'était ses meilleurs amis tout de même. Ils pourraient peut-être l'aider, le soutenir au moins.

Hermione, la plus perspicace des deux, fut la première à remarquer les larmes qui souillaient les joues de son meilleur ami.

- Harry ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Hey mec, il se passe quoi ? demanda également Ron.

- Pas ici…

Hermione, vive comme l'éclair, lui empoigna le poignet et le tira de force dans sa chambre de préfète, plusieurs corridors plus loin. Enfin rendus, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras maternellement. Elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé avec Snape tout à l'heure, et les raisons de ses larmes. Il leur raconta tout, hormis quelques propos tenus dans sa dispute avec Snape. Notamment le fait qu'il ait carrément manqué de respect à un membre du corps professoral, elle ne s'en serait pas remise, même si Ron aurait adoré le fait que Snape soit resté figé, ayant pour une fois, perdu tout sens de sa légendaire répartie.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter son histoire, Ron lui demanda pourquoi il ne leur avait jamais rien dit. Ils auraient pu essayer de l'aider. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, évidemment, mais il aurait aimé être là pour son ami.

Harry, lui, éprouvait un immense soulagement. Ses amis ne le rejetaient pas. Ces personnes avec qui il avait passé tellement de moments l'aimaient encore. Il avait tellement eu peur de voir du dégoût ou une quelconque émotion qui s'y apparentait après leur avoir dit qu'il se coupait, qu'il se faisait volontairement du mal pour pouvoir réussir à survivre. Il avait peur d'être rejeté, d'être abandonné là comme une vieille chaussette que l'on jette lorsqu'elle est trouée. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre ces personnes à qui il tenait énormément. Ils étaient ses amis, ses vrais amis, des personnes sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer à l'avenir. Des personnes à qui il pourrait essayer de se confier. Des personnes qu'il aimait.

Alors qu'Hermione le tenait encore dans ses bras réconfortants, Harry s'endormit, épuisé par tant d'émotion. Hermione et Ron ne mirent pas long avant de le rejoindre dans les méandres du sommeil, Hermione tenant Harry contre elle et Ron avachi sur le canapé.

HPHPHP

À leur réveil, les trois amis étaient quelque peu endoloris à cause de leur position inconfortable, mais ils se réveillèrent le sourire aux lèvres, ensemble. Après avoir traversé tant d'émotions en si peu de temps, ils sentaient que le lien qui les unissait s'était renforcé.

Puis, ils furent surpris par le cri strident d'Hermione qui leur dit d'une manière autoritaire que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils seraient en retard au cours de métamorphose. Ron et Harry furent mis à la porte brusquement par une Hermione hystérique qui ne voulait surtout pas être en retard.

Ils firent le chemin menant à leur dortoir en riant puis se préparèrent à aller en cours.

HPHPHP

Severus s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire concernant le jeune Potter. Comment faire pour lui rendre le sourire qu'il arborait jadis ? Comment faire pour simplement retrouver le Harry d'antan ? Il n'avait de réponse à aucune de ces questions. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il cherchait maintes solutions hypothétiques depuis qu'il était levé.

HPHPHP

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient dîner, Harry décida de faire un détour par les toilettes. Avertissant les autres, il se dirigea seul vers les plus proches cabinets, mais dévia de sa route pour se retrouver sur celle de la Tour d'astronomie, normalement déserte à cette heure. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour pouvoir penser. Il ne s'était pas blessé depuis l'épisode avec Snape, mais il en éprouvait un peu le besoin. C'était contrôlable, certes, mais tout de même là, en lui. Il en avait l'envie sans que ce soit un vrai besoin.

Comme Harry était plongé profondément dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la Tour s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les bruits de pas résonnant sur le sol froid. Ce n'est que lorsque la personne prit parole qu'il remarqua sa présence:

-Hmm... Potter, ici, seul, sans ses chiens de poche. Que fais-tu ici, Potter ? N'es-tu pas censé manger en compagnie de ce que tu appelles des amis ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy. je pourrais te poser les mêmes questions et constater les mêmes faits de ton côté. Toi, seul, sans tes chiens de garde. Que fais-tu ici ? Quant à moi, si ce n'était pas assez évident avant que tu ne viennes m'interrompre, je pensais.

- Oh, le Grand Potter pensait! Je ne savais pas que tu avais acquis cette compétence. Eh bien, il faut dire qu'il était temps... On en apprend tous les jours. Pour ma part, Potter, cela ne te regarde pas, je viens ici si je veux. Même que l'endroit est habituellement désert à cette heure-ci.

- Alors Malfoy est connaisseur ? Tu viens souvent ici, seul ? Étrange...

- Tais-toi, Potter. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Tu sauras que la curiosité peut s'avérer un bien vilain défaut...

- Je sais, Malfoy, répliqua sèchement Harry, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Harry, ne voulant pas rester là plus longtemps maintenant que la place était occupée par une autre personne que lui, se leva pour partir lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le retint.

- Attends, Potter, tu peux rester, tu sais. Je ne t'envahirai pas.

HPHPHP

- Attends, Potter. Tu peux rester, tu sais. Je ne t'envahirai pas.

Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait un soudain élan de gentillesse envers Potter. Ils étaient ennemis non ? Même si Potter ne répondait plus à ses remarques arrogantes comme il le faisait avant, même qu'ils ne se battaient plus... il restait sa Némésis...

Malfoy réalisait peu à peu que Potter avait changé. Il devenait de plus en plus indifférent envers non seulement lui, mais également tout le monde. Les piques de Snape ne le faisaient presque plus réagir, le comportement haineux des Serpentards à son égard le laissait de marbre. Même lorsque ce boulet de Creevey venait le coller, il le laissait faire.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser. Lui-même se devait de haïr Potter comme il le haïssait depuis le début de leur scolarité, mais depuis que ledit Potter avait changé, lui aussi sentait ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Potter changer. Il ne ressentait plus une aussi grande haine, d'ailleurs ce n'était même plus de la haine. Lorsqu'il voyait Potter dans un couloir, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de le provoquer. Il allait même jusqu'à vouloir le saluer au tournant d'un coin, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il voulait seulement obtenir une réaction, il ne voulait plus se faire ignorer par sa Némésis.

- Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? Me pourrir encore plus l'existence ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Draco se sentit blessé par cette réplique. il voulait une réaction, oui, mais en voulait-il une aussi méchante ? Non, sûrement pas.

- Je veux juste te parler, Potter. Je veux juste qu'on parle.

- De quoi pourrait-on parler ? Les seuls mots que tu as à la bouche sont "Sang-Pur" ou "Sang-de-Bourbe", Ou autres horreurs dans ce genre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Pourquoi as-tu tellement changé ?

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua Harry sèchement.

- Évidemment... murmurai-je. Si je te dis ce que je viens faire ici, me le diras-tu à ton tour ?

Draco, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, ne voulait pas que Potter s'en aille, il ne voulait pas que la conversation finisse et qu'ils en reviennent à s'ignorer. Draco ne voulait pas subir de nouveau la froide indifférence de Potter avait à son égard.

- Tiens donc, Malfoy qui fait un échange! Comme je n'ai rien à perdre, pourquoi pas ? Que venais-tu faire ici, cher Malfoy ?

- Eh bien, Potter, contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu penser, je ne venais pas faire un sale tour à quiconque voudrait m'emmerder, mais je venais plutôt respirer ici. Tranquille.

- Respirer ?

- Oui Potter, respirer. Je venais m'évacuer l'esprit. J'en avais marre de ces deux incompétents qui me servent de gardiens. J'en avais marre de jouer ce putain de rôle devant tout Poudlard. Je venais respirer librement, être moi-même.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, finalement, Malfoy était humain. Il avait un cœur et savait s'en servir. Malfoy ne faisais que jouer le rôle, sûrement pour son père, d'être indubitablement chiant.

- Je comprends. Étouffant, n'est-ce pas ? Cet imposant sentiment de toujours devoir faire ce que l'on attend de nous. Avoir constamment la pression des autres sur tous nos faits et gestes. Être craint, respecter ou aimé, au choix, seulement car l'on s'appelle Potter et Malfoy. Faire ressentir ces sentiments à cause de nos noms, et non parce que l'on est aimé pour ce que l'on est. Ne jamais pouvoir être soi-même.

- Tout à fait...

Draco était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut donc pas que Potter s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, Malfoy., ils vont s'inquiéter. Content d'avoir eu une conversation en partie intelligente avec toi.

- Oh! Tu pars. Au revoir dans ce cas, répondit Malfoy, toujours dans ses pensées.

La porte se referma doucement sur Harry, laissant Malfoy à ses pensées. Draco n'aurait jamais cru possible que le sauveur du monde sorcier en sache autant sur ces sentiments oppressants. Il lui semblait encore moins possible qu'il les ressente. Il était adoré, après tout, personne ne détestait cet honnête sorcier aux cheveux en bataille.

HPHPHP

Harry était peut-être adoré par tout le monde, mais la grosse majorité ne le connaissait pas. Les seules personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Au fond, lui et Malfoy se ressemblaient. Ils avaient tous deux un rôle à jouer, un masque à porter, un camp à choisir et un avenir sûrement tragique à affronter. Leur destinée était fortement similaire et ils n'avaient guère le choix de l'affronter. Ils devaient tous les deux s'en montrer digne et faire face à cette vérité bravement.

* * *

_À continuer..._

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 3, désolée pour sa courte longueur, mais l'inspiration manquait !

Une review, ça vous dit ? :D Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des idées pour les chapitres suivant, je suis preneuse !


	5. Chapter 4

Salut ! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 4, et j'ai déjà avancé sur le chapitre 5. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci à Claire Rogue d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger et de me conseiller. :)

Reviewer pour me dire vos opinions. :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Précédemment :**

Harry était peut-être adoré par tout le monde, mais la grosse majorité ne le connaissait pas. Les seules personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Au fond, lui et Malfoy se ressemblaient. Ils avaient tous deux un rôle à jouer, un masque à porter, un camp à choisir et un avenir sûrement tragique à affronter. Leur destinée était fortement similaire et ils n'avaient guère le choix de l'affronter. Ils devaient tous les deux s'en montrer digne et faire face à cette vérité bravement.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient ensemble le joyeux cours de potions avec notre cher et tendre professeur Snape.

Severus avait mal dormi durant toutes les nuits qui avaient suivi sa conversation avec le jeune Potter, ce qui le rendait exécrable en cours... et pas qu'en cours ailleurs. Ça le démangeait de savoir si Potter allait bien ou non, il voulait de plus se renseigner à tout prix sur sa santé et son apparente dépression. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre pour lui parler, mais il se disait que le mettre en retenue pour avoir aisément une conversation seul à seul semblait une bonne idée.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune Gryffon était également d'une humeur exécrable à cause d'un magnifique manque de sommeil provoqué par tant de questions au sujet du Serpentard blond qu'il avait rencontré la veille, et avec qui il avait eu une discussion plus ou moins agréable, mais sans vraiment de dispute. Harry en était même venu à presque apprécier sa discussion avec Malfoy. Presque. Sans être pour autant d'une plaisante compagnie, Malfoy n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'il était seul, sans les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de gardes du corps.

HPHPHP

Quant à lui, Draco, il ne faisait que penser qu'Harry souffrait dans un profond mal-être, il le savait. Après la conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui, cela était devenu évident à ses yeux. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il ressentait une furieuse envie de l'aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry souffre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne lui voulait plus de mal, plus maintenant, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Au plus profond de son être, il ne voulait plus qu'Harry aille mal. Il ne voulait plus qu'il ait mal.

Ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était en train de tomber lentement mais sûrement sous le charme du Survivant. Qu'il était en train d'y tomber depuis bien des années maintenant. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait que multiplier leurs nombreuses altercations. Il ne pouvait survivre une journée sans lui parler. C'est pour cela que depuis quelques temps, il était un peu morose à la simple idée de le croiser, et de ne pouvoir le faire réagir. Car c'était ce qu'il cherchait : une quelconque réaction, un quelconque intérêt pour lui de la part du Sauveur.

HPHPHP

La cloche du début des cours sonna et tous les élèves étaient assis bien sagement à leur place respective. Après tout, c'était le cours de Snape, ils avaient intérêt à être prêts dès le début par crainte de se voir retirer de nombreux points.

Lorsque Snape entra, le silence se fit immédiatement. Seuls quelques courageux osèrent encore parler... et ce fut le cas du Trio d'Or.

- Alors Harry, comment tu vas ? lui chuchota Hermione.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas...

- On te connait Harry, n'essaie pas de nous ignorer, lui dit calmement Ron.

- Messieurs, il me semble que le silence est de mise lorsque je pénètre dans cette salle ! claqua la voix cinglante de Snape.

- Oui professeur... répondirent les trois élèves rebelles l'air penaud.

- Potter., vous aurez l'amabilité de rester après le cours. J'ai à vous parler… à propos d'un devoir, railla Snape.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit calmement Harry. Il avait l'intuition que ce n'était qu'une excuse car il n'y avait eu aucun devoir à rendre depuis quelques semaines.

Intérieurement, Snape jubilait, il avait réussi à interpeller Harry sans élever de suspections de la part des autres. Malfoy, quant à lui se demandait bien ce que Snape voulait à Harry, car lui se souvenait parfaitement qu'Harry n'avait pas eu de devoirs à rendre. Snape ne l'avait jamais appelé depuis quelques semaines car Harry était tout bonnement trop amorphe pour subir une quelconque altercation de la part du professeur qui était peut-être injuste, mais pas à ce point.

HPHPHP

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry remballa ses affaires lentement, se préparant mentalement à affronter Snape. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que le professeur vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés, comme un égal.

- Potter... je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec vous, déclara lentement Rogue.

- Attendez, professeur, mais vous ne vouliez pas me parler d'un devoir ? demanda narquoisement Harry.

- Vous savez pertinemment que non, Potter, alors pourquoi le demandez-vous ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me faciliter la vie.

- Moi ? Non, en effet. Pourquoi aurais-je confiance en vous alors que vous m'haïssez depuis des années ?

- Mais je ne vous hais pas, Potter. Je ne vous hais pas, répéta-t-il.

- Comment ? Mais vous êtes sans cesse sur mon dos depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard. Vous me portez ce regard dégoûté chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les vôtres. Ne me dites pas que je vous fais pitié ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez pitié de moi depuis ce soir-_là _?

- Non, Potter. Je ne vous hais plus depuis un bon moment, mais je dois donner l'illusion que c'est le cas pour tous mes Serpentard, ainsi que pour le Lord Noir. Il est par contre vrai que je vous ai déjà haï, mais cette période fut courte et elle est révolue. Non, Potter, reprit-il après quelques instants, je ne vous prends pas en pitié, je me fais simplement du souci pour vous.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore vous l'a demandé ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, vous en savez déjà trop.

- Mais je ne veux que votre bien, Potter. Vous devez être en forme pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et broyer du noir ne vous aidera en rien.

- Oh, alors vous voulez que j'aille bien seulement pour que je vous débarrasse de Voldemort ?

- Mais non, Potter, ne dites pas quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit. Vous devez aller bien pour vous même d'abord.

- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de mon bien-être, Snape ? lui demande Harry en omettant les formules de politesse.

- Car je me soucie de vous, Potter. Je ne vous ai pas gardé en vie toutes ces années pour vous voir vous détruire à petit feu tout au long de l'année.

- Très bien, Snape. Je vais bien. Satisfait ? demanda insolemment Potter.

- Non, Potter. Je veux une réponse vraie, pas une pour plaire au public. Écoutez, Potter, bien que vous pensiez que je ne fais ça que sur ordre de Dumbledore, ce n'est pas vrai. Et bien qu'avant cela aurait pu être pour votre mère, ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne suis pas le bâtard graisseux que vous pensez. Oh non, Potter, ne faites pas cette tête surprise. Oui, je connais les surnoms que mes élèves me donnent dans mon dos.

Harry resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient dans un silence de mort, se défiant l'un et l'autre du regard. Jugeant les propos de Snape à son égard, Harry décida de parler, choisissant méticuleusement ses mots :

- Très bien, Snape. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je vais bien, car ce n'est visiblement pas ce que vous voulez savoir, mais sachez que je ne vais pas mal non plus. Je suis peut-être légèrement amoché, mais je sais m'occuper de moi-même. Aussi, sachez que, considérant nos liens, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous aurez toute ma confiance. Bonne journée.

Sur ces doux propos, Harry partit, laissant un professeur Snape muet.

HPHPHP

Harry erra pendant un bon moment dans les couloirs vides du cinquième étage. Il flânait dans les couloirs, laissant son esprit s'égarer et relaxant un peu loin de tous ses admirateurs. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il était surveillé par deux personnes. En effet, le jeune Malfoy ainsi que le professeur Snape, tous deux cachés à deux endroits différents l'observaient, se posant respectivement différentes questions sur ses agissements et ses pensées.

Draco Malfoy se demandait ce que faisait le Survivant, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette plutôt maigre du Sauveur. Il ne comprenait pas encore qu'il était tombé dans les filets de l'amour, et ce, depuis un long moment déjà. Draco observait tous les mouvements que faisaient Harry. Ses bras qui bougeaient avec grâce au rythme de ses pas, son pas constant et quasi silencieux. Des tonnes de questions s'infiltraient dans sa tête. Comme allait-il ? Que faisait-il ici, seul ? Pourquoi marchait-il ici depuis des heures maintenant ?

Quant à Severus Snape, ce dernier se demandait surtout comment le Survivant se portait. Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées le matin même le surprenaient comme elles l'inquiétaient Son état de santé s'était-il amélioré ? Il était toutefois clair qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le vrai Harry Potter ne se promènerait pas ainsi seul, sans ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés. Il ne marcherait pas ici depuis des heures déjà, manquant par ce fait même le souper dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait qu'il lui parle à nouveau, mais comment avoir sa confiance ? Peut-être devrait-il l'interpeller ici-même et lui poser ces questions. Ou attendre. Severus ne savait que faire à propos du jeune Potter. Il se demandait vainement quelle solution serait la meilleure lorsque...

- Professeur ? Mais que faites-vous ici bon sang ! Vous me suivez maintenant ?

- Potter, ne prenez pas ce ton insolent avec moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Non je ne vous suivais pas, mais comme vous semblez si à votre aise dans ce couloir, veuillez me suivre dans ceux des cachots, jusqu'à mon bureau. Nous devons parler.

- Non je ne crois pas, Snape. Je n'ai rien à vous dire, et vous non plus. Vous n'avez absolument rien à me dire, compris ?

- Ne décidez pas pour moi si j'ai, ou non, quelque chose à vous dire ! Suivez-moi, immédiatement !

- Pourquoi obéirais-je ? Qu'ai-je à perdre si je ne le fais pas ? Des points ? Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Retenues ? Je n'irai pas. Me faire échouer le cours de Potions ? Très bien, allez-y. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire !

- Très bien, Potter. Je vais employer la manière forte sur vous. _Mobilicorpus _! Maintenant, vous allez me suivre.

Draco était resté discrètement là, dans le noir, à les écouter. Le ton de Snape et la manière dont il agissait envers Potter le surprenait. N'étaient-ils pas sensés se haïr ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider autant ? Une vague de questions assaillit Draco et il ne savait que penser de tout cela.

Le corps d'Harry flottait à côté de Rogue, il ne pouvait même pas se débattre, c'était comme s'il nageait dans les airs, mais qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se diriger. Contre sa volonté, Harry fut emmené jusqu'au bureau du professeur Snape. Une fois arrivés, Severus le libéra du sort d'un geste de baguette.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire cela ! gronda Harry.

- Oh que si, j'en avais parfaitement le droit. Maintenant, parlez, je vous écoute.

- Au risque de me répéter, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Je sais que oui. Si vous ne le dites pas, je vais aller chercher cette information moi-même, en vous.

- Vous n'oseriez pas..., dit Harry avec crainte de se voir attaquer mentalement.

De plus, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à un Snape déterminé à savoir ce qui se cachait dans sa tête. Cela sans oublier qu'il était vraiment nul en Occlumancie et qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis la mort de Sirius.

- Vous en doutez ? demanda narquoisement Snape tout en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, très bien, vous avez gagné, déclara Harry, sachant très bien que cela ferait mal si Snape le découvrait par la force.

- Dites-moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours mal, et à chaque fois que la douleur devient trop forte, je me coupe, comme vous avez pu le constater l'autre soir. Je sais, ce n'est pas sain mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

- En effet, c'est mal pour vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous couper pour vous libérer de cette douleur lancinante, elle vous emprisonnera bien plus.

- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

- Certes, tenez, prenez cette potion et appliquez-la tout de suite après la coupure. Cela cicatrisera bien plus rapidement que vos minables sorts et protégera votre blessure des infections.

- C'est tout ? Vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus ? Ce n'est que pour cela que vous m'avez traîné ici de force ?

- Que de perspicacité, monsieur Potter. C'est effectivement tout pour ce soir. Partez.

Alors que Harry s'en allait et refermait doucement la porte du bureau de Snape, ce dernier se repassait en mémoire la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Certes, il n'avait appris que très peu de choses, mais assez pour comprendre un tant soit peu le Survivant. Il voulait l'aider et savait maintenant comment s'y prendre. D'abord, il espérait que cet idiot de Potter appliquerait vraiment la potion sur ses coupures et espérait l'avoir mis en confiance. Il voulait vraiment l'aider.

HPHPHP

Pendant que le professeur Snape était plongé dans ses pensées, Harry, lui, remontait lentement vers sa tour, faisant mille et un détours pour y parvenir, profitant du silence apaisant du château endormi. Il ne regardait pas où il marchait, laissant errer son esprit, lorsqu'il fonça dans un corps svelte et élancé.

- Regarde où tu marches, Potter. Surtout dans le noir. Ça fait un mal de chien quand on se fait foncer dedans !

- Uhm… Malfoy ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où je marchais.

- J'ai bien cru voir ça, effectivement. Pourquoi es-tu ici à cette heure ? J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais retourné en haut de la tour, non ?

- Non, Snape m'a interrompu.

- Snape ? Il t'a retenu dans son bureau tout ce temps ?

- Comment sais-tu que j'étais dans son bureau ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- J'étais tout simplement là lorsqu'il t'y a emmené, répondit doucement Malfoy qui d'ailleurs était surpris de voir comment il répondait sans arrogance à Potter.

Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait changé. Il ne sentait plus le besoin de provoquer Harry.

- Oh, ok, répondit Harry avec calme.

Lui non plus ne ressentait plus d'ambivalence envers Draco, et ce puis quelques temps maintenant.

- Alors, que te voulait-il ? Qu'as-tu pour qu'il fasse autant attention à toi ?

- Ce n'est pas encore tes affaires, Malfoy, répondit Harry.

- Pas encore ? demanda narquoisement Draco. Cela veut-il dire que je le saurai un jour ?

- Peut-être bien, si tu continues à être aussi agréable.

- Est-ce un défi ?

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'accepte. Au revoir, Potter, dit Malfoy en partant vers son dortoir.

- Au revoir... murmura Harry, dans le vide.

HPHPHP

Pendant le chemin du retour vers son dortoir, Draco réfléchit à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry. Ça lui avait fait étrange de parler ainsi avec Harry, avec autant de légèreté. Il était rare que Draco puisse se laisser aller ainsi, il devait normalement se comporter comme un aristocrate digne de son rang. Avec fierté et arrogance, dues à son seul nom. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait eu une vie de rêve, riche, beau gosse, enfant gâté, beaucoup l'enviaient, mais peu savaient ce que cela représentait. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là pour lui, et lorsqu'ils l'étaient, c'était pour lui faire des remontrances. Il avait passé son enfance avec sa nourrice qui était devenue peu à peu comme sa seconde mère. Lucius Malfoy était également intransigeant vis-à-vis des études de son fils ainsi que de ses fréquentations. Il ne pouvait supporter que son fils soit un cancre et qu'il traîne avec des attardés.

Son rang, sa classe sociale, ses contacts haut placés, tout cela plaçait Draco sur un rang plus que suffisant. C'était l'un des défauts d'être riche et d'avoir un père si imposant. Il se devait de faire ce qu'on lui disait sous peine d'être sévèrement réprimandé. Il n'avait jamais appris à afficher ses sentiments ou à les exprimer à haute voix et ne savait quasiment rien des relations humaines. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était ordonner ainsi qu'appliquer les règles de la politesse et de la bienséance. Il n'avait, avant Poudlard, côtoyé personne d'autre d'une classe sociale inférieure à la sienne et il pensait qu'il se devait de montrer l'exemple, de se pavaner et de s'imposer. Il n'avait pas appris à être aimable ou chaleureux, mais à manipuler et séduire. Rien de tout cela ne l'aidait. Face à Harry, il se sentait démuni et faible. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter s'ils ne s'insultaient plus. Il était perdu.

HPHPHP

Harry était resté là, les bras pendant dans le vide, fixant la mince silhouette de Malfoy qui s'éloignait. Ils avaient, une fois de plus, eu une conversation civilisée. Non sans en être surpris, il en était tout de même heureux. Pour une fois que quelque chose de bien arrivait dans sa pauvre vie. Il sentait que les choses allaient changer entre lui et Malfoy. Restait à savoir si ça allait continuer sur un bon chemin ou en prendre un tout autre.

Il n'avait pas encore conscience ses sentiments à propos du blond, mais une chose était sûre, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il appréciait sa compagnie plutôt agréable qui lui changeait de ses deux amis qui s'inquiétaient trop. Ça le changeait d'avoir une personne à ses côtés qui ne voulait pas forcément l'aider à tout moment. Ça lui faisait du bien que quelqu'un qui avait une opinion plutôt neutre était là pour l'écouter. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'allait peut-être pas vraiment se confier à lui, mais au moins, il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, si jamais il en avait besoin.

* * *

_À continuer..._

* * *

__Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Reviewer !

J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin d'idées pour les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à en donner !


End file.
